


Cat Daddy

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Muscles, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Team RWBY visits Blake's parents.In the middle of the night Ruby, Yang and Weiss are treated to a show they won't soon forget.
Relationships: Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47





	Cat Daddy

A trip to Menagerie was just the thing to spice up an otherwise boring summer, and fortunately for Team RWBY, one of them had some connections.

Upon their arrival at the Belladonna mansion, Blake introduced her friends, or rather, tried to. Her teammates were very impressed by Ghira, her gentle giant of a father, and her overbearingly welcoming mother Kali. No one escaped a hug from her, and while Ruby and Yang took it in stride, Weiss was a little more reserved.

Her family’s history with the Faunus was anything but good; her feelings of apprehension understandable, but warm smiles, and insistence that Blake’s friends were always welcome soothed her initial unease.

The day went by quickly, and everyone got their own room when it came time to sleep. Everything was peaceful, until the guests crossed paths in the middle of the night.

“What are you guys doing up?” Weiss whispered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She wore a white nightgown, which made her look almost like a ghost in the low light.

“Need to pee,” Ruby mumbled, wearing her usual pajamas. Yang, stood right next to her, wearing a flimsy top and shorts.

“Me, too.”

“Me, three,” Weiss sighed. “Do you remember where the bathroom is?” The sisters shook their heads. “Should we ask Blake?”

“Nah, let her sleep. How hard can it be to find the toilet?” Yang asked. Thus agreed, the girls went searching. As it turned out, stalking such a large house in the dark was confusing, but they stumbled upon a bathroom soon enough. Once nature’s call was answered three times, the girls were ready to go back to bed.

“Which way did we come from?” Ruby asked. Weiss and Yang shared a look of ignorance. The Schnee heiress facepalmed.

“Dang it,” Yang sighed. Once again, the trio went searching, but this time, they were drawn to sounds, and a short while later they saw light streaming into the dark hall. A door was opened only a crack, but the closer they got the clearer the noises became.

It was a woman’s voice. She was moaning.

“I don’t think this is the right way,” Weiss said, “Maybe we should leave.” She had a fairly good idea of what they might find, and no desire to invade the privacy of Blake’s parents. They should have made sure their door was closed, to be honest, but it was their house and she was only a guest, so who was she to tell them what to do? Yang scoffed at the suggestion.

“Come on! That sounds saucy! A quick look won’t hurt. Let’s go, Ruby,” she said, grabbing her little sister by the arm and dragging her along. Weiss slumped her shoulders and followed. Better to do this than stalk the hallways by herself.

When the girls reached the door and peered inside, they found what Weiss had expected. Blake’s parents, naked, having sex. Weiss heard Ruby gasp sharply, but she didn’t look away. Neither did Weiss for that matter. The sight was… saucy.

The noise was clear now; the lustful moaning and whimpering of a woman in the throes of passion, the creaking of a bed in heavy use, and the jolting sound of hips slapping together.

Ghira was taking his wife from behind, occasionally accompanying his thrusts with grunts and hisses. He had a firm grip on her ass and his eyes were glued to it. Every move he made caused his bulging muscles to work under his glistening skin. He looked…

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Yang whispered. Weiss agreed, but kept quiet. She watched Ghira thrust, watched his arms, stomach, thighs and buttocks tense and relax in rhythm with the motion. He looked, for lack of a better word, manly. He was taking a bitch that had presented herself to him, and fucked her with all his might.

It was strange. Before she ever met Blake, Weiss would have felt repulsed by the thought of a naked Faunus male, but now, seeing her friend’s father mounting his wife, she felt heat rising between her thighs. Maybe it was to be expected, watching someone fuck like that, but Weiss couldn’t keep the thought of being on the receiving end of those thrusts away. She wondered what Kali must be feeling to make the shameless noises she did.

Then, Ghira suddenly pulled out of Kali. He flipped his wife over like a doll, then lifted her with seemingly no effort. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they shared a hungry kiss, while Ghira brought his cock into position. When he lowered Kali onto it, she broke from his lips and threw her head back. Her pleasured scream went with a toothy grin, leaving no doubt about her enjoyment.

“D-did you see that?” Ruby whispered. Yang muttered affirmation.

“Yes,” Weiss answered softly, almost surprised that she found her voice at all. What they were referring to was Ghira’s penis. Even at a distance, his size was evident. Weiss could only guess, but she would not have been surprised to learn that it was as long as her forearm! How he managed to cram all that into the comparatively tiny Kali, she could not guess.

Yet, there they were, banging as vigorously as before, maybe even more so. Ghira kept a firm hold of his wife, cupping her ass in his big, strong hands, while kneeling on their bed and thrusting into her. Kali was utterly at his mercy, only supported by his muscular arms and his huge dick. Because of her small stature, she was not face to face with her husband, instead feebly holding onto him and burying her face in his thick chest hair.

“You can even see his balls swinging,” Yang said, and Weiss noted the excitement in her voice. They saw Ghira and Kali in profile, and there was something swinging back and forth, just below where they were connected. However, Ghira’s thighs blocked most of the show, leaving Weiss to her imagination. She reckoned a cock the size of Ghira’s must come with an appropriately sized pack of balls. She guessed they had been slapping against Kali when they were doing it doggystyle before, maybe pleasurably hitting her clit with every thrust…

Kali started squealing, spasming in Ghira’s grasp.

“Is she…?” Ruby breathed.

“Oh, she is,” Yang panted. Kali was cumming, and hard. No wonder, considering that Ghira’s thrusts did not let up at all. However, his arms tightened, pressing his wife tighter to his chest. He lowered his face, burying it in Kali’s tousled hair. Was he kissing her? Weiss thought she heard a soft, low rumble. Maybe he was speaking to her? She thought there was a certain tenderness in the way he handled his wife during her orgasm, even if his hips kept working like well-oiled machines.

Through her incoherent squealing, Kali turned her face up to look at her husband. She wore a bright smile, and her eyes looked hazy, like she might pass out soon. The couple smiled at each other, then Ghira lifted his wife far enough to kiss her deeply, giving the girls a good, long look at his length. His tip was still inside his wife, but his throbbing shaft stood free, glistening with Kali’s juices.

Weiss wanted to taste it. The thought was shocking, but the longer she stared at Ghira’s cock, the longer she listened to Kali whimpering her pleasure freely, the more she craved the same. She wanted this stud to use her like a toy and sate his base needs, leaving her a quivering, thoroughly satisfied mess in the process.

For the first time in a while, Weiss tore her eyes away. She needed to breath, but couldn’t when she saw Ruby, focused completely on Blake’s parents, with a hand down her pajama pants. Not only was Yang doing the same with one hand, the other was in her shirt, playing with her nipples. Seeing them like that was relieving. Weiss didn’t need to pretend to be unaffected, there would be no poking fun at anyone after this. Therefore, she hiked up her nightgown, and put her fingers to work. Her clit stood on point and screamed at her first touch. She almost creamed herself there and then, but she held it back. After all, the show was not finished yet.

Once Kali had calmed down somewhat, Ghira pulled out and tossed her onto the sheets. His wife gave a yelp, and giggled one she was bouncing on the mattress. He climbed on top of her, and after a bit of fumbling, Kali gave a deep, loud sigh. Clearly, her husband was sliding back into her again.

The perspective was different now. They were doing it missionary style, and the girls saw the juiciest details of all. They watched Ghira’s firm ass bounce as he pummeled his wife’s pussy. They had a clear view of his dick sliding in and out of her sopping wet hole, which finally gave them an idea of his thickness. Weiss inspected her wrist for reference, and thought it couldn’t be far off. On top of that, there were Ghira’s fat testicles, jiggling nicely with every deep thrust he delivered, heavy with seed, no doubt.

Kali was jubilant, crying her pleasure at the ceiling, with her legs in the air, and her arms wrapped around her big stud. As Ghira’s thrusts got more intense, and Kali got to enjoy another climax, her grip on him tightened. Her nails broke skin, and she clawed at her husband’s back. The trails flared up red, but Ghira didn’t acknowledge them at all. He just kept fucking his bitch.

“That must have felt good…” Ruby panted. Her pants had slipped down to her knees, and her thighs were squeezed tightly around her furiously rubbing hand.

“Notice the other scratches?” Yang whispered. Her shorts were still on, but she had pulled up her shirt and teased her nipples as much as lift them to her mouth to suck them. “Lucky bitch gets that kind of treatment all the time.”

Now that Yang mentioned it, Weiss noticed it, too. Ghira’s back was covered in scratches. Some were almost faded while others looked barely scabbed. Even his firm ass showed claw marks. How much did a man need to fuck his wife to get so roughed up? If Ghira’s apparent ferocity was any indication, Weiss reckoned his wife got fucked like that every day, or close to it. Just the thought of finishing each day by getting fucked senseless by this beast of a man was enough to…

Weiss tensed, biting her lip through her climax. Only her shuddering breath indicated it, and she didn’t care if Ruby and Yang noticed so long as Blake’s parents were none the wiser. She didn’t stop touching herself, either. Even as her pussy got wet to the point of rivulets running down her thighs, Weiss kept playing with herself. She was determined to last as long as it took for Ghira to finish.

He continued banging his wife, but his moves changed. Instead of the impressive thrusts all of them were familiar with by now, he started rocking his hips back and forth, from side to side, while he was balls deep inside Kali. She evidently enjoyed that, mewling happily for him. She caressed his back, smearing some blood across his glistening skin.

“Is he trying to hollow her out?” Weiss gasped, though her thoughts were more concerned with the motions of Ghira’s gorgeous ass while he moved inside his wife.

“With that cock he might have to,” Yang quipped, though it was muffled, thanks to a nipple in her mouth.

Eventually, Ghira resumed his thrusting, and quickened his pace. Weiss noticed that his balls were not swinging freely anymore. They had seized up, only bouncing slightly with each thrust. She knew what that meant and held her breath.

From one moment to the next, Ghira roared, and pushed into his wife as hard as he could.

“Yes! Oh, Ghira! Honey!” Kali screamed with delight.

His ass, his back, every muscle the girls could see tightened as Blake’s dad climaxed. Weiss imagined the feeling of heat filling her, spreading inside her, and growing numb to anything other than that feeling. She came again, then, her honey falling to the varnished wood floor in droplets. She was only vaguely aware of the stifled noises Yang and Ruby made during their own orgasms.

Once he was done, Ghira relaxed and grew slack. Kali’s arms and legs wrapped around him, and they stayed like that for a while. The three girls, still recovering from their orgasms, were not privy to the whispering going on between the married couple, but they could feel the warmth and love of the words regardless. Those two were very happy kittens in that moment.

Weiss thought about leaving when Ghira finally pulled out and got up. He stood in profile again, and Weiss couldn’t help but stare at his dick, covered in semen and other bodily fluids. It was not quite hard anymore, but even as it dangled, it looked massive.

Kali quickly shifted on the bed, bringing her face close to her husband’s package. She lifted the thing and brought it to her lips. A kiss, a gentle suck on the tip, a quick lick here and there, and his glans was cleaned. She flashed a grin before lowering herself to his base, where she extended her tongue and ran it all the way up his length, taking every trace of semen with her.

As she watched Kali clean up her husband, Weiss felt jealous. The fingers that had been working her pussy only moments before came up to her mouth, and she sucked them. She didn’t expect Ghira’s cock to taste the same, but it was all she had. Only her fingers and her fantasy.

Once he was clean, Kali started sucking a, by then, cock at half-mast. The way Kali swallowed a seemingly impossible length of his fat cock, the way her hands worked not only the rest of Ghira’s shaft, but his balls as well, and the way his wife’s golden eyes focused on her husband left no doubt in Weiss’ mind that this was no simple clean up. She wanted to go again. Her stare almost seemed to dare Ghira not to get it up again. As much as she had seemed his plaything during the session, it became obvious that Kali was, in her own way, just as monstrous as her husband, and Weiss could not help but admire the woman.

“Are they seriously going to…?” Ruby whispered. Her pants were pulled up again, but sweat shone on her exposed skin. Weiss imagined she looked much the same.

“It would appear so,” she said, “and the longer we stay, the more likely we are to get caught. Or are you seriously not satisfied yet, you two?” Yang waved dismissively, adjusting her shirt.

“I don’t have that kind of stamina,” she said, nodding to Kali, swallowing more of Ghira’s cock than either of them would have thought possible. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“The mice have slinked off, honey” Kali purred between licks. Ghira was back to his full, impressive size, but she could not quite bring herself to stop sucking him off. She loved doing this, loved the taste, the smell, the cute sounds her husband made when she did it just right, and if there was any doubt that he loved it, the hand on her head urging her on even as it scratched her ears in the most pleasurable way proved otherwise. “I’ll bet if I step out right now, I’ll step into a puddle.”

Ghira frowned, but try as he might, Kali knew he enjoyed the thought of an audience. Their daughter’s friends no less! When she had told him during their romp, she felt him throb, and the show he put on for them afterwards proved her point.

“Are you sure, Kali?” he asked, “Maybe you just imagined it. Maybe you just _wished_ we had an audience.” Kali couldn’t fight down a smile. She did enjoy showing off her studly husband, and may have orchestrated some shenanigans in the past to do it, but not this time.

“Oh, I am sure,” she chuckled. “I am also sure that you will be the subject of at least three wet dreams tonight, darling.” Ghira’s cock twitched in her hands. He could play coy all he liked, but his dick was always honest with Kali. “Not to mention that those three will definitely think about their friend’s hot dad every time they touch themselves from now on.” Again, Ghira throbbed, and Kali was delighted. She ran her tongue along his turgid length, until she could suck his balls a bit. They felt lighter, and no wonder. Ghira had thoroughly seeded her. His thick cum was still running down her thighs and soaking into the sheets. With their tumultuous sex-life, Kali always had a lot of laundry to do, but it was totally worth it.

“Just think about it, Ghira,” she cooed, taking his cock in both hands and gently pumping it, “the blonde, Yang, gets ready for the beach, and you just so happen to walk by her open door while she’s adjusting a scandalously small bikini.” Ghira throbbed at the thought. Kali’s jerking was smooth and steady, from the root of his cock, up to just under his thick glans. “It barely covers anything, and when she notices her friend’s studly father checking her out, she might just feel like it covers too much still. She’s only a tug of a string away from standing naked in front of you with her broad hips and nice, big tits.”

Ghira growled and bucked in her hands. Kali knew she lacked a bit in the tit department. Of course he would react strongly to a girl as top-heavy as Yang. She chuckled and kissed his glans before going on.

“Or how about Yang’s little sister? Ruby is just cute enough to eat, don’t you think? In fact, what if you were to sneak into her room at night, quiet as a cat?” Kali asked, smiling mischievously, with Ghira’s glans pressed against her pursed lips. “Lifting her blanket would be a mere whisper, and I know just how gentle you can be, honey. You could undress that girl without her ever knowing. And then you could eat her,” Kali purred, giving Ghira a playful lick. He hissed in response, and his cock twitched excitedly. “By the time she wakes up to Blake’s father eating her out, she will be so stupidly horny that she’ll just pull up her legs and present herself to you.”

“And, let’s not forget,” Kali murmured, “the Schnee.” Kali felt her husband swell in her hands. If he had been rock-hard before, now his cock was a diamond rod. When they had told Weiss that they held no ill will towards her, it was the truth. In fact, Kali thought the girl was very polite and friendly. However, the name Schnee still had weight in the mind of every Faunus, no matter how reconciliatory their attitude. “Just think about it, Ghira. Fucking her…” That was all it took to make her husband buck. She let go of him then, and admired his cock; large, firm, and too much for any of Blake’s friends. Of course, all that mattered was that it was perfect for Kali.

Ghira grabbed her and tossed her onto the mattress. Before Kali had time to recover, her horny husband had her by the ankles and pushed them up, next to her head. Thankfully, Kali was flexible and liked to get manhandled like this.

Ghira brought his hips closer, but could not line himself up without hands. He was too excited. By the way it bobbed up and down, Kali could tell he was trying to relax to bring his penis closer to her pussy, but even so it never even came near. It remained closer to his stomach even at its lowest point.

Being ever helpful, and just as horny as he, Kali reached out with gentle hands, grasped Ghira’s hard dick, and guided it to her entrance.

“Are you going to think about Blake’s friends while you fuck me silly, darling?” she teased. His warm tip was already pushing past her slick lips, making her shudder.

“I don’t have time to think about naughty little peeping toms when the sexiest beast in the house is right in front of me,” he growled before jamming his whole length into Kali’s snatch.

“Oh, Ghira!” she cried, out of surprise _and_ pleasure. As much as she liked to tease and show him off, what she loved most was that only she got to feel the sheer force of her beautiful husband’s lust.

She could not remember the last time Ghira had been satisfied with less than four rounds, measured by his climaxes, of course. They had only gone one, so far. As Ghira’s balls began slapping her ass, Kali bit her lip and looked forward to a long, long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Are Ghira and Kali the sexiest married couple? I don't know, but they sure are my favorite!
> 
> Also, feels like I haven't written voyeur stuff in a long time. It was a fun time!


End file.
